


Eglantine, la strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregonesca vita [2]
Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Songfic sul testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Frank-Sinatra_69/traduzione-Night-and-Day-33018; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGGirB4XOmI&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1QgG6VRklJrsjfoYXVPbA8FyG6d9lX472qRdxq_dLDNXSj9OR5c8o7vmU.Prompt: Frank Sinatra - Night and Day.





	Eglantine, la strega

Eglantine, la strega

 

Eglantine si passò una mano tra i morbidi boccoli ramati dei suoi capelli e socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo l’uomo davanti a lei allargare le braccia, facendo una giravolta.

“Non trova che questa splendida giornata di sole sia perfetta per festeggiare la nostra nuova casa ricostruita?” domandò Emelius.

La donna accarezzò il gatto che le si stava strofinando sulle gambe, sentendo la sua pelliccia spelacchiata.

Brivido Cosmico miagolò, con la coda dritta, mentre la padrona gli accarezzò la testa.

“Signor Browne, questo è un suo modo per evitare di aiutarmi a pulire? Le devo ricordare che i ‘nostri’ ragazzi stanno per tornare da scuola e devono trovare tutto pulito?” domandò Eglantine.

Emelius si mise a ballare nell’erba alta, alzando e abbassando la sua bombetta, con un sorriso seducente.

“Si ricorda cosa le dicevo riguardo la magia nelle lettere che ci univano, Eglantine?” le domandò.

La donna assottigliò le labbra.

“Se lei continuerà a non sposarmi, resterò Mrs. Price” ribatté secca.

< Certo che le ricordo, già da quelle lettere era riuscito ad affascinarmi, seducente briccone > pensò.

“Bisogna essere felice ed io non posso non esserlo pensando che lei è nella mia vita. Lei è unica per me, sia di notte che di giorno. Sia alla luce del sole, come adesso, che al chiaro di luna, mia affascinante strega”. Le allungò la mano e le sorrise. “Non importa se è vicina o lontana, io la penso sempre, tesoro”.

Price allungò la mano con aria titubante.

“Anche in fondo al mare, se non rammento male” disse.

Browne la fece volteggiare, sorridendole.

“Anche in un libro se è per questo”. Le teneva una mano sul fianco, mentre con l’altra le stringeva la sua. In una metropoli rumorosa, o tra animali umanoidi folli, nel silenzio della mia cameretta o in una battaglia coi nazisti.

Il pensiero di lei non mi lascia mai, non potevo avere un’allieva migliore. Le sue lettere mi permettevano di andare avanti e sentivo la sua mancanza già prima di conoscerla” le disse con aria seducente. Il suo sorriso candido brillava, i suoi baffetti mori fremevano.

Eglantine ridacchiò.

“Fermiamoci, la prego, mi gira la testa e lei non aiuta affatto ubriacandomi di chiacchiere. Lei è un oratore bravo quasi quanto lo è come cuoco” disse.

Brivido Cosmico li guardava, dimenando la coda.

Brown la fece accomodare nuovamente sulla sedia in veranda ed annuì con la testa.

“Lei non capisce, io sono un artista e non posso ignorare il forte desiderio che brucia dentro di me, ben nascosto. Un tormento interiore che mi ha permesso perfino di sopportare l’ignominiosa trasformazione in coniglio bianco” disse Emelius.

“Signor Brown, lei mi ha fatto sopportare il fegato di drago avvelenato, non potrà mai esser peggio” borbottò Price.

“Quello che cerco di dirle che lei è una donna affascinante. Persino i miei vestiti se ne resero conto, corteggiandola da prima di me. La prego, mi permetta di baciarla” disse Emelius.

“Se mi sposerà potrà portare avanti tutte le pretese di questo genere che desidera, Mr. Browne” ribatté Eglantine.

Emelius s’inginocchiò davanti a lei.

“Signorina Price, vuole sposarmi?” domandò.

“Con molto piacere… Emelius…” rispose lei, arrossendo.

Browne si mise a ballare sul posto, mentre il gatto gli correva intorno miagolando.


End file.
